


7 Minutes Not in Heaven

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry in a closet for 7 minutes. What could go wrong? A lot, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes Not in Heaven

If there was one thing that Quinn learned through high school it would be that she hated alcohol. The first time she had gotten drunk resulted in her losing her virginity and getting knocked up by her ex-boyfriend's best friend. From there it's pretty understandable that she decided to abstain from drinking from that day forward. And Quinn had been successful… at least for a while. But the thing is, sometimes getting drunk is best solution to someone's problems.

So when Quinn had a chance to intoxicate herself during Rachel's train wreck of a party, she took it. Her life was a bit of a mess; could you blame her? Sadly, she didn't get much out of that night other an awful hangover and painful images which no amount of alcohol could erase from her mind. Total bullshit. What's the point of getting completely wasted if she'd still remember the worst moments of the previous day? At least it wasn't a complete disaster, but regardless Quinn decided to reaffirm her vow to not drink. Along with it she decided to also avoid going to Rachel's house as all costs.

And so it should be a surprise to find Quinn nursing her third cup of the night while lounging on a couch in Rachel Berry's basement. Against her better judgment, Quinn took another sip of her drink. Puck was currently going around, getting people to write their names down for "7 Minutes in Heaven" and thus far Quinn was unsure if she was going to participate or not.

There was always the chance that she might get lucky, but there was also a bigger chance that she would get very unlucky. She'd have to make a decision soon. When he finally got to her Quinn chugged down the rest of cup, if only to buy herself a few more seconds. She only had a few sips left though. "Come on, it'll be fun," he said, thrusting a pen and a small scrap of paper out in front of her. Quinn eyed it carefully until a joyous laughter filled her ears. That angelic sound had made her mind up for her. She took the pen and paper and signed her name. At the very least, if she didn't get paired up with who she wanted she wouldn't have to watch.

"Quinn and…" She closed her eyes and prayed. Please. Please. Please. "Rachel!"

Quinn's eyes immediately shot open as she heard the words. She could see that some of the guys were giving out some cat calls, but she couldn't actually hear them. She was too much in shock. Rachel. She was paired up with Rachel. This was unexpected. Her gaze drifted towards Rachel and the two of them stared at each other for a moment before Rachel broke eye contact as he face reddened.

"We don't have to…" Rachel started to say.

"No way!" Puck interjected before Quinn could even respond. He went over to Rachel and tugged at her arm before bringing her to Quinn. "You have any idea how long I've dreamt of this?" Rachel recoiled in disgust as did Quinn. Sure, she knew that Puck would think things like that but she didn't need to hear about it. "All right, you two get in there," he said as he led them to the closet. "And don't you even think about getting out without leaving some hickies on each other."

And with that, the two of them were shut alone in the closet. The first thing Quinn noticed was how dark it was. She realized that even if she could muster up the courage to kiss Rachel, she probably wouldn't be able to do so properly. If anything, she might end up kissing Rachel's eye or something. With all the clothes, the place was stuffy and also pretty cramp. They were practically pressed up against one another and they had little room to move. Quinn could feel Rachel's breath on her neck. Oh fuck. She really should have thought this out more.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, f-fine."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Uh huh, I'm-" Quinn flinched as she felt something on her wrist. It was only a moment later did she realize that it had only been Rachel. "Sorry, I just…" She could feel her heart rate increasing and her breath getting uneven. She had to get out of there. Quinn reached in the direction of the door quickly managed to find the knob. She turned it and pushed out but the door wouldn't budge. She pushed again. Same result. "Oh God, oh God."

"Quinn, you're worrying me. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Suddenly, Quinn slammed her fist against the door. "Puck! Open this door now!" Once again Rachel reached out for Quinn, carefully taking her trembling hands into her own. "I need to get out. I need to get out." Rachel pulled her in but instead of calming Quinn, which the warmth of her body typically would, the action only further emphasized how closed in they were.

"You need to breathe Quinn, okay?"

"I'm trying, I'm…"

"Quinn? Quinn!" Quinn didn't respond, neither verbally or physically. "Oh no, oh no." Rachel gently laid Quinn down on the floor before slamming her fists repeatedly onto the closet door. "Noah, open this door!" She yelled and screamed but Puck refused to respond. Rachel had to do something, and she had to do something now. "Please don't get mad at me Quinn." Rachel kneeled down and leaned over to where Quinn's face should be. Tentatively she leaned in.

Slowly, Quinn's eyes opened. She had had the weirdest dream. She had been in a closet with Rachel and… wait. Everything's dark and… oh, God. Someone was kissing her; someone with soft lips, and long hair, and smelt like… it couldn't be, could it? It had to be! Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her in, slipping her tongue into her mouth when she moaned into hers. This was happening. This was really happening!

"And time!" The door swung open. "Let me see your… whoa."

As the light shone into the closet Rachel pulled her off Quinn, eyes darting to Puck in the process. "Oh dear," she said, burying her reddening face into her hands.

"I'll let you, um… finish."

"That was embarrassing."

"Yeah…"

"You had passed out. I was just trying to save your life, and then you woke up and started kissing me." Rachel explained. "And I should have stopped you," she quickly continued on, missing the blush on Quinn's cheeks. Truthfully, Quinn had still been under the impression that she had been dreaming. If she had known, she would have never done what she had. "Because I'm sure you didn't know it was me, but it felt so good, and I've wanted to kiss you for so long so I just couldn't help myself-"

"Wait, what?" Rachel's eyes widened, only now realizing what she had said.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to tell you. I hope this doesn't- mmph." That was all Quinn needed to know. She quickly pinned Rachel to the floor and reattached their lips. Rachel initially resisted at the unexpected turn of events but she was soon kissing back. It was everything Quinn had ever dreamed it would be.

"What do you say we have a do-over, huh?"


End file.
